1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus, more particularly to a compliant body-pressing exerciser which is rollable and which is detachably coupled to a seat frame for performing different exercising modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional resilient ball for exercise is made of a deformable material to permit a user to lie on his back to exercise his upper body part, or to press his abdominal part against the ball while lifting his legs from the ground and placing his hands on the ground for exercising his arms. Another conventional balance exerciser has a spherical resilient member which is secured on a seat. The user can lie or stand on the spherical resilient member to perform abdominal part and balance exercises, respectively. It is desirable to provide a compliant body-pressing exerciser which is rollable on the ground and which can be retained from rolling to perform a wide variety of exercising modes.
The object of the present invention is to provide a compliant body-pressing exerciser suitable for use when performing a wide variety of exercising modes.
According to this invention, the compliant body-pressing exerciser includes a bowl-shaped lower member and a dome-shaped upper member. The bowl-shaped lower member is adapted to contact the ground and includes an upper surrounding edge portion, and a lower rounded wall which extends downwardly and convergently from the upper surrounding edge portion and which terminates at a lowermost spot adapted to contact the ground when the exerciser is not in use. The dome-shaped upper member is adapted to compliantly press against a user""s body, and includes a lower surrounding edge portion which engages the upper surrounding edge portion and which is associated with the upper surrounding edge portion to form a reference plane that is parallel to the ground, and an upper rounded wall which extends upwardly and convergently from the lower surrounding edge portion and which terminates at an apical spot. The apical spot cooperates with the lowermost spot to define a central line that is normal to and that intersects the reference plane at a central point. The bowl-shaped lower member and the dome-shaped upper member are configured such that a first height which is calculated from the apical spot to the central point is larger than a second height which is calculated from the lowermost spot to the central point, and such that a shortest one of first radial distances measured from the central point to the lower surrounding edge portion is not less than the first height.